The Love Between Us
by 420sHAGGy714
Summary: Keima and Chiriro walk around town alone when Kiema starts to tell her the truth, he gets soaked by a wave on the beach.
1. Chapter 1

420sHAGGy714  
The Love Between Us (This is just pretty much a filler)

Kiema wakes up to his phone ringing he looks at it. "What do you need Chiriro?"

"Umm... I was wondering if um you wanted to hang out today or something?"

"Who's all with you?"

"Just me."

"You want me to bring Elsie with?"

"Umm..."

"Oh you just want it to be the two of us?"

"Umm yeah kinda."

"Oh. Where do you want to hang out at?"

"Just around town or like at the beach."

"Yeah I guess."

"Yay! I mean I'll be there in like 20 minutes I have to get ready."

"Kay see you then."

(Oh my god I can't believe he actually said yes. I'm so happy now.) (Chiriro's thought)

"Elsie I'm going somewhere, don't follow me like you did last time."

"Kayyy. Wait where are you going?"

"Around town."

"With who?"

"Nobody."

"Ohh okay."

Keima starts to get ready for a shower and "Knock knock!"

(Shit, she's already here.) (Keima's thought)

"I'll be right there."

"You want me to get that nii-sama?"

"No!"

"Sowwy!"

(Dammit I got hung up in that game and forgot about the time.) (Keima's thought)

"Hey sorry it took me so long."

"Oh, it's ok."

"So where do you wanna go first?"

"Umm I don't know really."

"Oh... Umm how about the beach?"

"Okay."

(Oh my god his hand just brushed up against mine! What am I supposed to do should I grab it? Or is that too fast? I don't know what to do.) (Chiriro's thought)

"Oh sorry."

"No! It's ok really it is."

(Oh my god! I'm soo stupid sometimes.) (Chiriro's thought)

"Are you ok Chiriro?"

"Huh? Me yeah I'm ok why wouldn't I be ok?"

"You're blushing a little."

"No I'm not. Shut up I am not."

Keima and Chiriro walk around awkwardly laughing here and there at each other. They get to the beach and Keima stops and grabs her shoulder.  
"Hey sorry about that time on the roof when we were both up there and Ayumi came and that really wasn't a joke I really do kinda..." and wave crashes up into Keima and leaves him speechless.

"Haha oh my god are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just a little soaked everywhere."

"Haha. So what were you talking about a minute ago?"

"Oh that. Nevermind it's not important anyways."

"Oh... Okay so you wanna go back to your house so you can change?"

"Yeah. We can hang out there for a little. Elsie went back to sleep and my mom is still in South America, so we're the only ones there."

"Oh. Umm ok sure."

They walk back and Chiriro's still wondering what he was going to say before the wave came in. They get back and Elsie's dead asleep on the couch with a bowl of cereal and anime on.

"Looks like she was having fun."

"Yeah she's always watching anime and she even got my mom watching it with her."

"Really? Haha that's great."

"Yeah. Just wait down here while I go change."

(I can't let her see my room like it is I need to get all my games and systems up. This is going to take forever.) (Keima's thought)

"Ok."

"You can sit down somewhere if you. Make yourself at home."

"Oh it's ok I'm ok standing."

"Oh alright."

(Where am I supposed to put all this stuff? Wait I know I use Elsie's room! I can clean it up and make it look like my room.) (Kiema's thought)

And with that Chapter 2 on 8/16/13 ;D Hope you liked it!


	2. The Truth About Us

420sHAGGy714  
The Truth About "Us"  
Chiriro is alone downstairs. Elsie is sleeping on the couch. Keima's upstairs making Elsie's room making it look like his.  
"Hey Chiriro you can come up!"  
"Alright, the first door right?"  
"Yeah, it's open."  
Chiriro walks upstairs and Keima pokes his head out.  
"Heyyyy."  
"Oh god, don't scare me like that."  
They both laugh and go into the room. Keima sits on the bed and Chiriro just stands awkwardly.  
"You can sit down if you want, ya' know."  
"Oh, yeah duh haha, so umm about what you were saying at the beach..."  
She sits on the bed kind of close to Keima.  
"Ohh that... Yeah nevermind it was nothing anyways."  
She moves her hand ontop of his.  
"No... It sounded like it was, at least it was to me..."  
There's a long silence. Then Keima starts to say something and stops and looks at Chiriro straight in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry about what happened on the beach at the festival... It really wasn't a joke, I... I do..."  
And Keima stops talking and leaves the room.  
"I have to use the restroom."  
(Why did she have to that to me?! Damn it!) (Keima's thought)  
He walks back in the room. Chiriro has watery eyes.  
"Hey Chiriro, are you ok?"  
She stands quickly and hugs him as tight as she can. Keima's mind goes blank, and his face goes red.  
"Chir-Chiriro?"  
She bursts out crying.  
"Why did you do that to me!? Did you know I've liked you for a long time? I was just too emmbaressed to confess it to you..."  
"Chiriro..."  
Keima's eyes start to water. He hugs Chiriro back.  
"I-I'm sorry!"  
He begins to cry.  
"I-I love you..."  
Keima is left breathless. He hugs her tighter.  
"I-I love you too Chiriro."  
They both cry in eachothers arms. Keima lets go off her and backs her up a little and kisses her. Her face turns bright red.  
"What happened? Why are you in my room nii-sama...?"  
"Elsie!?"  
"I-Is that Chiriro...?"  
"Ummm... Yeah it is me..."  
"Were you guys... Just k-kissing?  
"Umm... Yeah... Umm... It's a little complicated what went on really... So umm just..."  
"I'll go back downstairs..."  
"Thanks."  
That's the end of the story ;D Hope you liked it.


End file.
